tygrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Games
Tygras has seven games available for playing. The user can play each game as many times as they want per hour, but only the first three times the score is sent will yield TC. The user can access the games from the Arcade on the World Map or from the tab World-->Games. Berry Bricks Berry Bricks is styled after the classic game of Breakout. The user has a paddle which they use to bounce a ball in order to break all the bricks on the screen. They start with a limited number of lives, which goes down by one each time the user fails to bounce the ball back with their paddle. The bricks comes in many flavors: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 (each representing the number of times that the brick needs to be hit to be broken), as well as the gray metal bricks, which cannot be broken. There are also some power-ups in the game as well. These power-ups are listed as followed: * 100, 500, and 1000 points bonus * A longer paddle and a shorter paddle * 1-up life * The red ball, which goes through each brick regardless of its number The power-ups are hidden within bricks, and once the brick is broken, they fall and must be caught with the paddle. This is the newest game on Tygras. Mouse Pong Mouse Pong is nearly identical to the classic game of Pong. The user's "paddle" is a set of paws and the ball is a mouse. The user must bounce a mouse back and forth between their and their automated opponent's claws until one of them scores a goal. The aim is to score more goals on the computer than the computer scores on the user in the time allotted. Flower Word Guess Flower Word Guess is essentially Hangman. The user is presented with a random, unknown word between four and six letters long. You have to guess the letters in the word, and each incorrect letter causes the flower to grow one more petal. The game is lost if the flower regains all of its petals. Rock Drop Rock Drop is a test of reflexes and typing skills. Rocks fall from the sky and the user must type the letter on the rock to destroy it. Overtime, the rocks begin to fall faster and some challenges are thrown in as well, such as the rocks rotating so the letter is not as easy to see, and two or three letters contained on one rock. Whack-A-Wee-Prairie-Dog Whack-A-Wee-Prairie-Dog is a virtual Whack-A-Mole game. Wee Prairie Dogs (A staple of the Tygras community) will pop out of their holes and you must whack as many as you can in the time limit of 20 seconds. The user must whack 70% of the Prairie Dogs in order to proceed to the next round. Slider Slider is the classic, infuriating slide puzzle. The puzzle is a scrambled image from around the site. A tip is to have the respective image pulled up when playing the game. One is on the header image in the normal site, and the other two are from the main screen after logging in. The faster the puzzles are completed, the more TC is earned. In addition to the TC, the user also gets 1 AT, which is one of two ways to get AT without buying it from someone else or finding it at random. Explore Explore is the most obscure of the Tygras games. It is not a traditional game, but more of a point-and-click game of chance. In order to play, Turns must be purchased in the AT Shop. 10 Turns can be bought for 1 AT. The more turns one has, the more chances there are to find something in Explore. The game puts the user into a small area with a waterfall, a pond, trees, and bushes. The user can click anywhere, and there is a chance that they will discover and item. You can find TC, AT, Mew Berries, the halves of a Bronze Pygmy Key, Capes, Golden Bricks, and Wee Prairie Dogs. Category:Map Locations